Seasons To Remember
by ReinLighten97
Summary: Seiring berjalannya waktu dan bergantinya musim, laki-laki itu tak pernah gagal membuat gadis itu tersenyum. NOW COMPLETE! Cover by: Leon-7
1. Chapter 1

**_Fairy Tail NaLu Collection with Every Theme Represented For Every Seasons_**

 ** _-Spring-_**

Lucy tak memikirkan bahwa kebahagiaan dirinya kembali pada saat kedatangan lelaki dengan syal kotak-kotak itu pada hari pemakaman mamanya, Layla Heartfilia, pada awal musim semi.

Walaupun semenjak saat itu papanya telah menjadi super dingin, lelaki itu selalu datang tanpa dipanggil dan mengembalikan warna-warna cerah pada harinya.

Yap, Natsu Dragneel adalah lelaki itu. Walaupun parasnya yang bodoh dan aneh, dirinya tak pernah gagal membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya

* * *

 ** _~18 Tahun Lalu~ X777_**

"Hey Luce, jangan murung aja donk! Senyum!" pinta lelaki itu sembari tersenyum lebar

Keduanya sedang terduduk di taman belakang Heartfilia Konzern, gadis itu lalu tersenyum sendu pada lelaki di sebelahnya

"Mama mu nanti sedih loh di atas sana, kan dia pengennya liat kamu bahagia" kata anak kelaki itu

"Aku ga ngerti, kenapa mama harus pergi... Lucy sayang sama mama... Hiks.." jawab gadis itu sambil terisak

Dengan spontan Natsu memetik salah satu bunga paling cantik di taman itu. Warnanya kuning terang dengan daun tak bercacat

"Hey Luce, bandingkan bunga ini sama yang lain"

"Natsu, bunga melati itu cantik sekali, kenapa dipetik?" tanya gadis itu heran sambil mengusap air matanya

"Orang pasti selalu memilih bunga yang tercantik diantara banyak. Aku yakin mamamu kaya bunga ini, karena dia orang baik, dia dipanggil duluan" jelas Natsu sambil memasang bunga itu di atas telinga Lucy lalu tersenyum lebar

"Makasih, Natsu, mama memang orang terbaik yang pernah ada hiks..."

Sambil memeluk Natsu, gadis itu hanya dapat terisak mengenang mama yang tiada

* * *

 ** _~14 Tahun Lalu~ X781_**

Natsu dan Lucy merupakan sepasang sahabat terbaik yang pernah mereka lihat. Bahkan Gray, Erza, Juvia, Mira, bahkan Jellal tak pernah bisa menembus batas hubungan mereka.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita buat origami bersambung ya! Keluarkan gunting dan kertas warna kalian!"

Dalam sekejap mata, mereka semua telah berhasil membuat berbagai macam lipatan berbentuk. Gray membentuk kristal es, Erza pedang, Mira pita, Juvia berbentuk muka Gray (?), Jellal berbentuk topi, Lucy membentuk hati, dan Natsu membentuk naga

Mereka semua bersenang-senang dengan origami masing-masing, lalu, Natsu beranjak menuju gadis blonde itu.

"Hey Luce!"

"Oh, Natsu! Lihat ini, bagus kan!" sahut gadis berumur 9 tahun itu sambil menyerahkan origami hatinya

"Tentu, boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

Dengan sigap Lucy memberikan origaminya. Lelaki itu mengambilnya lalu pergi ke pojok ruang kelas

"Kenapa si flame head?" tanya Gray mendekati Lucy

"Aku juga ga tahu" jelas gadis itu lalu

"Hey, Juvia ngebuat origami mukamu loh! Hebat sekali kan dia!" lanjut Lucy sambil tersenyum cerah

"Cih... Dia itu terila-gila kali ya?" tanya Gray sambil bersweat drop

"Hey Luce, lihat ini!" teriak Natsu bangga sambil berlari menuju gadis itu

Dilihatnya origami naga itu ditempel di samping origami hari gadis itu. Tertuliskan pada hati itu 'Lucy Is The Best'. Gadis itu mengambilnya lalu tersenyum

"Naga ini aku! Nah, simpen ya! Kita sahabatan selamanya!" sahut Natsu riang

Dengan pipi merona, gadis itu meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya sambil tertawa,

"Arigatou-ne, Natsu!"

* * *

 ** _~9 Tahun Lalu~ X786_**

"Hey, Natsu! Erza ngajak main ke amusement park awal musim semi nanti" kata Jellal sembari membereskan barang-barang untuk pulang

"Heh? Benarkah? Kalo begitu harus beli motion sickness patch dulu! Ice-Freak ikut?" tanya Natsu sambil menunggu di depan pintu

"Kayanya sih, Erza mau semuanya ikut"

"Liat saja Popsicle! Aku pasti lebih berani, ha!" sahut Natsu dengan bahagia

Minggu-minggu pun berlalu, dan hari yang dinantikan pun tiba

"Guys! Kita sampe!" sahut Mira sambil berlari-lari kesana kemari (?)

"Oy, Mira! Kembali!" sahut Lazus sambil mengejarnya

Amusement park itu sungguh besar, terdapat berbagai permainan yang menyeramkan, salah satunya adalah roller coaster legendaris di Spongebob (?). Dapat dilihat cherry blossom bermekaran indah. Pada malam hari, pohon-pohon in akan menyala terang memancarkan warna pelangi

"Natsu, positif ga akan mabok?" tanya Lucy sembari mengamati sahabatnya itu

"Positif, Luce! Nah, ayo main roller coaster itu!" sahut Natsu sembari menarik tangan semua sahabatnya (?)

Natsu terduduk dengan Lucy di kursi paling depan, di belakangnya adalah Gray dan Juvia, sementara Jellal dan Erza di belakangnya lagi.

"Natsu, kalau aku mati, aku akan membunuhmu!" sahut Erza sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam

Natsu hanya dapat menelan ludah sementara yang lain bersweat drop

"Etto Erza.. Kalau kau mati, kau ga akan bisa bunuh Natsu lah" lanjut Gray kebingungan

"Urusai Gray! Atau kau mau mati juga?!" tegas perempuan itu

Sayangnya sebelum dapat menjawab, permainan itu mulai. Erza hanya dapat merinding di tempat sembari deg-deg an setengah mati.

Dari samping, dilihatnya Lucy menjadi pucat pasi ketika roller coaster bergerak naik sangat tinggi. Dengan spontan Natsu memegang tangan gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan takut, Luce, ada aku ko!"

 _DEG_

Seketika itu Lucy langsung menggenggam tangan Natsu dan merasakan ketenangan di hatinya. Pipinya merona merah sementara dirinya tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian

.

.

.

. "AHHH!"

Ketenangan itu berlangsung haanya sesaat

* * *

 ** _~ 6 Tahun Lalu ~ X789_**

Hari itu merupakan awal musim semi, tahun ajaran baru tengah berlangsung di Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu Dragneel adalah bintang sekolah, seorang atlet basket yang sudah dikenal se Magnolia

"Flame-head, kapan kau mau mengatakan kau mencintai Lucy huh?" tanya Gray sembari mendribble bola mengelilingi lapangan

"Dia ga bakalan nerima, lagian bisa-bisa persahabatan kita ancur" jelas Natsu frustasi

Tiba-tiba Gray menghentikan bolanya lalu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya

"Apa kau gila flame-head? Dia itu selalu nungguin tahu Kau memang bodoh" sahut Gray sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _'Astaga, aku bahkan tak percaya dia sahabatku'_ batin Gray sembari terus tertawa riang

Selesai latihan bersama Gray, lelaki itu pun bergegas menuju ke rumahnya lalu menghubungi Lucy

 **"Hey Luce!"** sahut Natsu dalam telepon

 **"Ada apa Natsu?"**

 **"Bisa ketemuan nanti sore, di pantai utara? Ada sesuatu yang perlu diomongin"**

 **"Hmm.. Oke! Jam 4 oke?"**

 **"oke! Sampe nanti!"**

Natsu menutup telpon itu lalu bergegas memberi makan Happy, kucingnya

"Hey bro!" sahut Natsu pada kucing birunya

Dengan cepat sang kucing berlari menuju arahnya dan memeluk pemiliknya itu lalu memakan makanan pemberiannya

"Aye!" teriak si kucing (?)

"Kau tahu Happy, ini adalah kesempatan, sekarang atau tidak selamanya"

Seakan mengerti maksud si pemilik, Happy menengadah menatap Natsu lalu tersenyum ala kucing (?)

Tanpa disadari, waktupun bergerak cepat. Lelaki itu kini sedang memandang matahari terbenam sendiri sembari terduduk di pasir.

Natsu menggunakan celana jeans dengan kaos merah tanpa lupa mengenakan syal kotak-kotaknya.

"Natsu!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

Dengan sigap lelaki itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dilihatnya Lucy Heartfilia berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ia menggunakan gaun pantai merah selutut dengan tas tangan berwarna coklat muda. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada angin kencang, melainkan hanya sepoi-sepoi

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam di tempat melihat gadis blonde itu menghampirinya.

"Hey, Luce! Gaun pantai itu cocok untukmu!" sahut Natsu sembari nyengir

"Thanks Natsu! Pemandangannya bagus banget!" kata gadis itu riang, rona merah di pipinya membuat gadis itu terlihat manis

"Mhmm.. Aku setuju"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit di hadapannya, Natsu berkata

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran

Seketika itu, yang dapat mereka dengar hanyalah suara desir ombak dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang sungguh nyaman

Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Natsu menghadapkan Lucy pada dirinya dan menatap gadis itu tepat di mata coklatnya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat

 _DEG_

"Mungkin agak aneh tapi, aku menyukaimu Luce.. Eh, tidak tidak! Mencintaimu. Sejak lama aku menyadarinya, cuma ya, aku ga mau hubungan kita rusak. Aku selalu mensyukuri waktu-waktu bersamamu Luce. Aku sangat bahagia kau tahu" jelas lelaki itu

Gadis itu hanya terdiam di tempat dengan mata membelalak besar. Selama beberapa detik Lucy tak memberikan respon. Hal ini membuat pemuda itu patah semangat lalu tersenyum sendu

"Kau tak perlu merepon kalau kau tak mau Luce, aku mengerti" katanya pasrah lalu men=lepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi

Hatinya seakan tertusuk belati ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang selama ini dicintainya tak memiliki perasaan pada dirinya

Dengan gontai, Natsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, dirasakannya tangan gadis itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Pelukannya begitu erat tapi menenangkan

"Luce?"

"Baka-Natsu!" sentaknya sembari terisak

"Aku juga selalu mensyukuri hari-hari bersamamu! Semuanya selalu lebih membahagiakan kalau kita bersama.. hiks..hiks.."

Pemuda itu kemudian membalikan badannya dengan kaget setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu, dengan lembut mengusap air matanya yang turun

"Lucy..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baka!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, pemuda itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu dan memeluknya erat..

Sementara itu, Lucy hanya dapat terisak dalam pelukannya. Air mata bahagia begitu deras keluar dari matanya. Dengan perlahan, dilingkarkannya juga tangannya pada tubuh lelaki yang dicintainya

Suasana itu begitu menenangkan, hangatnya sinar matahari terbenam, angin sepoi, dan desiran ombak ria sungguh membentuk momen yang indah

Dengan perlahan, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakan kedua tangan di pipi gadis itu. Lucy pun mengecilkan jarak keduanya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki pinkish tersebut. Keduanya pun memejamkan mata mereka perlahan, hati mereka berdekup kencang seperti rasa nya ingin meledak.

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Semuanya terasa benar bagi keduanya, rindingan dan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, keduanya sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman itu

* * *

 ** _~5 Tahun Lalu~ X790_**

TOK TOK TOK

"Luce! Sudah siap?" tanya Natsu dari luar apartemen gadis itu

"Um.. Sebentar!" teriaknya dari dalam

Hari itu merupakan hari kedua terakhir mereka bersekolah, di mana diadakannya acara Prom Night. Dan tentu saja Natsu Dragneel tak akan pergi selain dengan ucy Heartfilia, mengingat bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai acara seperti ini

"Natsu, bagaimana?" tanya gadis blonde itu sembari keluar dari apartemennya

Natsu hanya tediam ditempat dengan mulut membuka dan mata membelalak, gadis di hadapannya itu adalah tuan putri negri dongeng!

Lucy Heartfilia mengenakan gaun merah cerah beserta sepatu tinggi yang sangat cocok dengannya. Gaun itu berombak dengan 3 lapis kain sutra dimana gaunnya menjadi semakin panjang semakin belakang. Make up nya terkesan natural. Rambutnya di gelombang halus dan menggunakan hiasan bunga perak berkilauan.

Natsu Dragneel belum pernah melihat siapapun lebih cantik dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Natsu?"

 _"You are beautiful, Lucy"_

 _"And you are handsome"_ lanjut Lucy sembari tertawa perlahan

Detik berikutnya pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang gadis itu dan melingkarkan sesuatu di lehernya

"Natsu?" tanya Lucy bingung ketika melihat kalung berwarna perak dengan ruby kecil diatas sebuah hati

"Cocok sekali denganmu!" lanjut pemuda itu sembari tersenyum gembira

Terlihat bahwa pipi gadis itu memerah, kemudian Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan cepat dan tersenyum bahagia

"Arigatou-ne, Natsu" katanya dengan pelan

 _"Um! Shall we go now, milady?"_ tanya lelaki itu sembari tersenyum riang

Menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya, Lucy hanya mengangguk lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada lelaki tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan keluar apartemen, merasakan udara musim semi menerpa wajah dan harum cherry blossom.

Ini merupakan musim semi dimana awal perjalanan mereka bermulai

* * *

 ** _~Present Time~ X795_**

"Hey Luce? Luce!" sahut Natsu, membuyarkan lamunan gadis di hadapannya

Dengan cemas, Natsu bertanya pelan

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa kok, aku ga nyangka udah 5 tahun kita pacaran, Natsu. Perasaan belum lama kejadian pantai itu terjadi" jelas gadis berumur 23 tahun itu sembari mengambil gelas jusnya lalu meneguknya

Dalam rangka merayakan kelima tahun pacarannya, mereka pergi makan ke salah satu restoran elit di Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Natsu meneruskan The Dragneel Company menggantikan ayahnya, sedangkan Lucy memilih untuk menjadi novelis di salah satu agensi ternama mengingat Heartfilia Railways sudah tak ada lagi semenjak kepergian ayahnya.

"Ya.. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat" jelas Natsu sembali tersenyum lebar

"Dan aku bahagia" lanjutnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu" kata gadis blonde itu sembari menatapnya tepat di mata

"Aku juga Luce, sepenuh hatiku"

Keduanya pun tersenyum lalu tertawa bahagia, bercerita mengenai kegiatan mereka dan lainnya.

"Luce, kita menggunakan wrist ban yang sama!" sahut Natsu seakan baru menyadari

"Oh.. ya! Aku baru menyadari, warna baju kita pun sama!" sontak Lucy kaget seperti baru menyadari hal yang sungguh jelas

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu disamakan" kata Natsu pelan sembari menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat dan menatapnya serius

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung

"Nama Belakang"

* * *

 **Bagaimana, minna? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Tolong me Review ya!**

 **Author baru saja selesai ujian jadi baru bisa tulis lagi hehe**

 **Kunjungi juga ceritaku yang lain "That Fatefull Encounter"**

 **Arigatou minna-san ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Iya sejenis drabble gitu hehe, kemungkinan ga ada lanjutannya gomenne, author bingung mau gimana lanjutinnya ehehe. Makasih sudah mereview ya! ^_^**

 **Naomi Koala : Ini one-shot hehe. Memang mereka langgeng banget jadi iri haha. Makasih sudah membaca & meriew ya Naomi-san! ^_^**

 **Shiki : Makasih ya sudah membaca & review ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail NaLu Collection with Every Theme Represented For Every Seasons_**

 ** _-Summer-_**

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa.

Gadis yang suka membaca buku dan bermain aman, dirinya tak suka berhutang budi pada orang lain. Fakta bahwa dirinya membenci musim panas bukanlah rahasia lagi.

Musim panas, dimana orang tuanya pergi dan tiada, meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri dalam naungan salah seorang pembantunya.

Lelaki itu adalah pusat perhatian dunia.

Lelaki yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis itu, dia adalah orang yang suka mengambil risiko dan bersifat 'destruktif'.

Lelaki itu adalah pencinta musim panas, saat dimana dirinya dan teman-temannya dapat lebih bersantai menghadapi kesibukan dunia entertain

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X788_**

"Tabasco Sauce! Cepet larinya astaga! Paparazi itu gila!" teriak lelaki berambut raven sembari berlari-lari menjauhi paparazi

"Diam dan lari saja Ice-Princess!"

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar, kumpul di depan perpustakaan kota 10 menit oke! Nanti Gildarts bakalan nunggu di sana!" sahut Jellal Fernandez sambil mengeluarkan teleponnya

"Siap!" teriak ketiga orang lainnya

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kelimanya pun berpisah dengan jalan masing-masing.

Mereka adalah Dragon Tail, group musik beranggotakan 5 orang remaja. Penggemar mereka membeludak besar semenjak kehadiran mereka di salah satu reality show ternama di Fiore

Natsu Dragneel, 16th, penyanyi dan gitaris dengan rambut salmon, pemilik penggemar paling banyak tahun itu

Gray Fullbuster, 16th, gitaris utama Dragon Tail, merupakan anggota paling cool dan sering kehilangan bajunya sendiri secara tiba-tiba

Jellal Fernandez, 17th, bassist dan ketua group tersebut, dia adalah anggota ternormal diantara 3 lainnya dan memiliki tato di sekitar mata

Gajeel Redfox, 17th, drummer dengan rambut gondrong, tubuhnya dipenuhi piercings dan emiliki kepribadian yang dingin

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Sampai kapan mereka gini te—"

 _DUAGH!_

"Aduh.."

"Sakit argh.." erang gadis berambut blonde yang terjatuh di sampingnya

"E-ehh.. Gomenasai" kata pemuda pinkish itu sembari membantu gadis tersebut berdiri

Baru saja Natsu melepaskan pegangan pada gadis itu, tiba-tiba ia hampir terjatuh lagi.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir, maaf jadi menabrak?" lanjutnya dengan nada menanyakan nama

"Natsu, sini biar kubantu"

Pemuda itu mendekati gadis tersebut lalu melingkarkan tangan gadis tersebut pada lehernya

"Etto.. tak apa, aku bisa jalan sendiri" jelas gadis itu

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "heh, aku tak percaya, dimana rumahmu?"

"Ermh.. ga jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Magnolia.. tapi kau tak perlu begini" pintanya

"Dengar, aku ga akan biarin orang yang butuh bantuan sendiri, jadi tutuplah mulutmu dan biarkan aku membantumu"

Dragneel boy itu mengangkat gadis tersebut 'bridal style' sembari bejalan perlahan agar tidak terlihat siapapun

Gadis itupun menyerah dan tersenyum simpul, "Arigatou Natsu"

Setelah melalui jalan-jalan tersembunyi, smpailah mereka di rumah gadis itu. Natsu menurunkannya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ketika baru saja ia bergegas pergi, gadis itu menarik sebelah tangannya

"Eh?"

"N-natsu.. Terima kasih banyak, aku berhutang budi. Namaku Lucy, kalau kau butuh bantuan aku akan bersedia membantu" kata gadis itu dengan pipi merah merona

"Oh, arigatou-ne Luce, aku akan kemari kalau butuh bantuan. Jaa-ne!" sahutnya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya

 _'Natsu huh.. Natsu itu musim panas kan..'_

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X789_**

"Natsu, gadis itu ga pernah mau pergi dari sini kau tahu?!" teriak Gildarts frustasi

Jellal dan Gajeel bahkan hanya dapat menghembuskan napas dan tetap bermain PS tanpa mengindahkan lebih lanjut

Lisanna adalah gadis yang dibicarakan, dia merupakan penggemar fanatik Natsu Dragneel yang bahkan mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya. Terkadang dirinya sering dipanggil 'si gadis gila'

"AHH! Harusnya aku bisa istirahat hari ini! Apa dia gila?!" teriak Natsu sambil berjalan keluar agensi untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu

Udara panas musim panas itu hanya membuat emosi lelaki itu membeludak

Lelaki itu menendang pintu depan agensi dengan marah lalu berhadapan dengan muka Lisanna

"Astaga, kau ini gila! Ada apasih, AKU GA SUKA SAMA KAMU!"

"Kenapa Natsu? Kenapa sih, aku ini baik sama kamu! Penggemar setia! Apa kamu suka orang lain?" katanya denan menggembungkan pipi

"Dengar Lisanna, kau ini Cuma mau kepopuleran semata! Lagian aku sudah punya pacar" sentak pemuda itu sembari terus berusaha menenangkan diri

"Ugh.. Aku tak percaya!"

"Liat besok saja" jelas pemuda itu lalu kembali ke agensi meninggalkan perempuan itu di tempat\

 _'Astaga.. siapa yang harus berpura-pura jadi pacar palsu'_ batinnya

Tidak terhitung beberapa detik, Natsu Dragneel mengingat perkataan gadis blonde 1 tahun lalu,

"Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat"

 _TIME SKIP_

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar!... Oh my, Natsu Dragneel?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mata membelalak

"Permisi nyonya, apa Lucy ada?"

"Ada-ada! Dia di kamarnya, sebelah sana" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah rungan di ujung lorong dengan pintu berwarna coklat

Setelah mendapat ijin, Natsu memasuki rumah dan menuju ke kamar gadis itu, ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat gadis itu sedang terduduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku

"Really? Musim panas itu lebih rame ngabisin waktu di luar, Luce" sapa Natsu sembari tersenyum lebar

Dengan mata membelalak kaget, Lucy segera beranjak dari kasur dan memposisikan duduknya, "Aku benci musim panas, ya jadi beginilah.. Lama tak jumpa, ada apa?"

"Sebentar-sebentar, sebelum itu, kenapa kau benci musim panas?" tanya Natsu sembari mengangkat sebelah alis dan menyandarkan diri pada dinding

"Etto.. banyak hal buruk terjadi di masa lalu, hanya itu"

"Oh.. souka ne"

"Nah-nah.. Lupakan saja, ada apa kemari? Aku ga percaya bahkan kau masih ingat denganku! Kau ini artis!" kata Lucy dengan semangat sembari memamerkan senyum lebarnya

"Aku perlu kau menjadi pacar palsuku" jawab pemuda itu sembari menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat

"APA?!" teriak gadis itu kaget

"Tenang-tenang Luce, ada cewe gila yang terus ngejar-ngejar aku, jadi pliss bantu" pinta Natsu sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya

Seketika keheningan pun memenuhi tempat itu, gadis blonde itu hanya dapat terdiam di tempat sembari berpikir

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah"

"Luce, pliss bantu, pliss jangan.. EH?!"

"Aku bilang oke Natsu" jawabnya simpul sembari tersenyum manis

Dengan sekali gerakan, pemuda itu memeluk gadis di hadapannya dengan sukacita, "Astaga! Makasih Luce! You're the best!"

"Ehh?!" sontaknya kaget, untuk kedua kalinya, Lucy Heartfilia merasakan pipinya memerah akibat lelaki itu

"Aku akan membuat ini musim panas ini musim panas terbaikmu!"

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X790_**

"Ga kerasa sudah 1 tahun aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu" jelas Lucy Heartfilia sembari merebahkan diri di sofa agensi

"Mhmm.. Kurasa ini bagus, Lisanna sudah mulai agak menjauh, agak" timpal pemuda pinkish itu dengan senyuman

"Kurasa musim panas tidak terlalu buruk?"

" _I told you_ " jelas Natsu dengan bangga

"Dan sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan" lanjutnya sembari mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju basement

"Apa?"

"Rahasia.."

 _TIME SKIP_

"NATSU! APA KAU SERIUS?! INI GILA!" teriak gadis itu berusaha menyamai hembusan keras angin

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu pegungunan tertinggi di Fiore, tepatnya di puncak. Mereka berencana bermain flying fox melewati lembah sejauh 1 km (?) dari ketinggian 4.000 m (?)

"PERCAYALAH LUCE! INI MENYENANGKAN!" teriak Natsu yang sudah siap meluncur

"JANGAN BIARIN AKU SENDIRI JUGA! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MATI?!" teriak gadis itu hsteris sementara pemuda tersebut hanya dapat bersweat drop

"Baiklah.. Kemarilah"

Ketika tali mereka disangkutkan, yang hanya gadis itu lakukan adalah menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya sembari bergetar

 _SWUNG_

"AHH!"

"Luce tenanglah! Lihat! WOW!" sahut Natsu kagum

Dihadapannya adalah pemandangan lembah yang begitu hijau dan oranye yang disinari matahari, udara terasa begitu segar, terdapat sungai besar berwarna biru cemerlang yang menambah keindahan disana

Dengan 1 gerakan, Natsu menarik sebelah tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Sementara tangan satunya digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Jantung mereka berdua berdekup kencang

Perlahan gadis itupun membuka matanya, benar.

Pemandangan itu merupakan pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, semuanya begitu alami.

Gadis itupun tersenyum lebar dan menggengggam tangan pemuda dibelakangnya, "Ini indah sekali!" teriaknya riang

Tiba-tiba flying fox itu bergerak lebih cepat, keduanya menikmati setiap momen yang ada

"WOO HOO!"

"ARIGATOU-NE! NATSU!"

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X791_**

"Ini Luce!" kata pemuda itu sembari menyerahkan 4 buah tiket konser Dragon Tail VIP

"Eh? 4?" tanyanya bingung

"Jellal, Gray, dan Gajeel minta kamu ngajak perempuan jahat itu, Juvia, dan Levy" jelas Natsu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Akhirnya mereka melakukan sesuatu.. Tidakkah kau suka seseorang? Kau cepat cari pasangan Natsu, atau kau akan menjomblo sendiri" jelas Lucy sebari bercanda dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di tempat

"Ya.. aku menyukai seseorang kok, Luce, kau hanya tak tahu"

Waktupun berjalan dengan cepat, kini, Lucy, Levy, Erza, dan Juvia tengah berada di baris paling depan konser Dragon Tail, keempatnya begitu semangat menonton konser salah satu band favorit mereka.

Sementara itu, Lucy masih memikirkan perkataan Natsu yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya,

 _'Ya.. aku menyukai seseorang kok, Luce, kau hanya tak tahu'_

'Apa ini semua akan berakhir kalau dia menemukan pasangan yang sesungguhnya? Sudahlah Lucy, tenangkan dirimu!' batin gadis itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"GOOD EVENING MAGNOLIA!"

"KYAAA! DRAGON TAIL!"

"Lagu pertama malam ini khusus untuk cewe yang paling aku cintai" lanjut sang penyanyi, Natsu Dragneel

 _DEG DEG DEG_

"Aku harap kau dapat mendengarnya" lanjut lelaki itu dengan senyum simpul

 ** _I remember what you wore on the first day_**

 ** _You came into my life and I thought hey_**

 ** _You know, this could be something_**

 ** _'Cause everything you do and words you say_**

 ** _You know that it all takes my breath away_**

 ** _And now I'm left with nothing_**

 ** _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**

 ** _And maybe two is better than one_**

 ** _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**

 ** _And you've already got me coming undone_**

 ** _And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

 ** _-(Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift, Two is Better Than One)_**

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X792_**

"Hey Natsu" sapa Lucy

Dengan reflek Natsu Dragneel pun memalingkan muka ke arah suara

"Hmm?" tanyanya lalu beranjak untuk duduk di samping gadis itu

"Apa kau pikir gadis yang kau sukai itu akan menyukaimu juga?" tanya Lucy penasaran

Pipi gadis itupun memerah, dan dengan segera ia memalingkan muka dari lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu

"Gimana kalau kita cari tahu hari ini?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bermain-main

"Kita? Kenapa kita tidak kau saja?" tanya Lucy bingung dan mengangkat alis

"Aku mau kau juga tahu, nanti jam 7 aku jemput di rumahmu, pakai baju terbaik oke!" sahut Natsu lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan kebingungan

Dengan cepatpun gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya, meminta ijin pada ibu angkatnya, Mrs. Spetto.

 _'Apa ini akan menjadi akhir hubunganku dengan Natsu?'_ batinnya

Tanpa disadarinya, sebutir air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis itu, rasa itu sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, gadis itu mencintai Natsu Dragneel

"Lucy kau harus kuat! Demi kebahagiaan Natsu!" katanya menyemangati diri sendiri

Akhirnya seulas senyum tersungging di mulutnya, dan kemudian ia bersiap-siap

 _TIME SKIP_

Gadis itu mengenakan dress musim panas selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga matahari, rambutnya terurai bebas tanpa ikatan.

Lucy Heartfilia terlihat mengagumkan

"Nice Luce!" sahut Natsu sembari menunjukkan grins khasnya

"Thanks, nice too!" sahut Lucy kembali sembari tersenyum

Dengan 1 gerakan, Natsu menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke mobil. Entah mengapa keduaya merasa bahwa keadaan itu tepat

Yap, begitu tepat

Setelah mengendarai cukup lama, mereka tiba di salah satu restoran bernama The Seilah (?). Tempat itu sangat romantis! Memiliki pemandangan langsung ke Kota Magnolia.

Natsu memesan sebuah tempat di luar, di bawah naungan langit. Lampu-lampu menghiasi tempat itu, suara musik klasik diperdengarkan

1 hal yang Lucy sadari, tempat pesanan itu hanya berisikan 2 tempat duduk

"Nat-"

"Shh"

Mereka berjalan ke ujung balkon yang lebar itu, jantung gadis itu berdekup kencang, sampai i takut Natsu Dragneel dapat mendengarnya.

"Luce" kata Natsu pelan sembari membalikan gadis itu ke arahnya

Lucy merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke tubuhnya, pria itu menggenggam tangannya erat, pandangannya tertuju pada mata coklat gadis itu

"Aku mau kita berhenti pura-pura" kata Natsu dengan nada serius

Dapat dilihat bahwa mata gadis di hadapannya itu menunjukkan kesedihan, dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, Lucy berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu membanjiri mukanya

Natsu meletakan sebelah tangannya di pipi gadis itu dan tersenyum simpul, "orang berkata kalau kau hanya akan sekali jatuh cinta, tapi setiap melihatmu Luce.." senyum pria itu semakin lebar, membuat hati gadis itu semakin deg deg an

"Aku terus jatuh cinta lagi, _will you be mine_?"tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga

Air mata itu tak bisa dibendungnya lagi, dengan cepat Lucy melontarkan pelukannya kepada lelaki 20 tahun itu.

Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan begitu erat

Menyadari bahwa sepertinya permintaan itu diterima gadis blonde tersebut, Natsu memeluknya kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang

Ketika pelukan itu dilepasnya, Natsu menyandarkan keningnya kepada kening gadis itu, lalu tersenyum hangat,

 _"I Love You Luce"_

 _"I love you too, Natsu"_

* * *

 ** _Musim Panas X793_**

"Happy Anniversary!" teriak Lucy kepada lelaki yang sedang terduduk di bukit itu

Lelaki itu segera berdiri dan berlari memeluk Lucy, lalu memutarnya dengan bahagia

"Ohayou Lucy, happy anniversary juga!" sahut Natsu Dragneel sembari nyengir

"Ah.. Ga kerasa sudah 1 tahun" desah gadis itu sembari duduk di bukit, menatapi langit penuh bintang

"Mhmm.. " angguk Natsu sambil merebahkan dirinya

"Apa aku yang pertama kali jadi pacarmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil memandang pemuda di sampingnya lekat

Natsu menggeleng

"Huh?"

"Kau bukan yang pertama untukku, kau satu-satunya"

 _ **Keduanya bertolak belakang, tapi seperti yang mereka katakan,**_

 _ **"OPPOSITE ATTRACTS"**_

* * *

 **Yayy Musim Kedua sudah selesai, akan kuusahakan mengupdate Autumn secepatnya**

 **Sampaikan pendapat kalian ya, apa sebaiknya tema selanjutnya kuceritakan dengan karakter selain NaLu atau biarkan karakternya NaLu?**

 **Thank you yang sudah mau membaca & mereview ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicky-chan : oh yaa, maafkan kesalahan pengetikannya ya, makasih sudah me-review :D**

 **Fic Of Delusion : ya, bisa dibilang begitu hehe, aneh kah? Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak menyingkat kalimat. Makasih sudah me review dan memberi masukan :D**

 **Alice : oke deh, makasih sudah me review !**

 ** _Fairy Tail NaLu Collection with Every Theme Represented For Every Seasons_**

* * *

 ** _-Autumn-_**

Gadis itu adalah tuan putri & penyihir roh bintang yang paling dicintai rakyatnya, sedangkan lelaki itu adalah keturunan naga kegelapan yang paling ditakuti sepanjang masa.

Kerajaan Fiore adalah kerajaan termakmur saat itu, sedangkan Kerajaan Naga adalah kerajaan yang selalu dianggap terhina.

Mengapa begitu?

Kerajaan Naga selalu berada dalam kontrol dewa kegelapan, Zeref serta 9 makhluk dunia bawah ciptaannya. Petanyaannya adalah, dimanakah keberadaan 9 makhluk dunia bawah itu?

Lalu, apakah anggapan mereka selama ini sepenuhnya berupa kebenaran?

* * *

 ** _Autumn X779_**

FLASHBACK

"Mama! Kembali!" teriak gadis berusia 7 tahun itu

"LUCY!"

"MAMA!"

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap ketika dirinya sadari sesuatu menghantamnya dari belakang

.

.

.

.

"Hey..."

"Halooo" ulangnya

Gadis dihadapannya mulai bergerak, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya

"Ugh..."

"Kau takkapa? Aku melihatmu terkapar di pinggir jalan sana" jelas anak itu sembari menunjuk ke arah jalan di selatan

"Uh.. agak lebih baik sepertinya? Terima kasih sudah menolongku" kata gadis itu sembari membenarkan posisinya

"Mhm! Tidak masalah, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu sembari memperhatikan raut gadis dihadapannya

"Lucy Heartfilia, kau?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal" sapanya dengan senyum secerah matahari (?)

Lucy Heartfilia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana makhluk kegelapan seperti lelaki itu punya senyum secerah matahari

"Kau penyebab peperangan di kerajaan ini.." kata gadis itu pelan sambil menundukan kepala dan bergerak menjauh

Tiba-tiba dirasakan gadis itu sebuah tangan menariknya. Anak lelaki itu, menarik tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari rerumputan

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kalian selalu mengira kami adalah penjahatnya. Maksudku, Zeref adalah dalangnya.. Kesembilan demon gates telah tersebar di seluruh kerajaan! Kami selalu mencoba menghentikan makhluk dunia bawah itu! Tapi kalian selalu menyangka kami datang mencari perang. Kami tidak mau berperang! Dan ketika kalian menyerang kami, Zeref dengan sudah mengontrol kami agar membuat kalian percaya kami adalah penjahatnya" jelas Natsu Dragneel dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda

Tuan putri itu hanya dapat melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kenapa kalian tak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama-sama mengalahkan Ze—siapapun itu"

"Dengar, Zeref tidak bodoh Luce. Dia memiliki hampir semua data tentang kami, kau tahu, ia menyandera semua naga perempuan di clan kami, dan akan menjadi bahaya kalau sampai mereka semua terbunuh. Bukan hanya kepunahan naga, tapi juga manusia. Dalam diri naga tersimpan seal yang berguna untuk mencegah keluarnya semua makhluk dunia bawah selain 9 itu. Naga memiliki pasangan masing-masing atau apalah itu namanya. Naga laki-laki akan menyimpan semacam kristal di tubuh pasangannya, kalau mereka sesama naga, maka jika kristal itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, keduanya akan meninggal"

Natsu kemudian mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Lucy dan tersenyum simpul

"Dan kalau manusia adalah pasangan naga itu, hanya naga tersebut yang akan meninggal dan jika cinta mereka memang begitu kuat, mereka akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya. Dan kau tahu, hanya 1 naga dalam setiap abad yang memiliki pasangan manusia. Dalam sejarah Kerajaan Naga, pasangan ini ditakdirkan oleh dewa-dewa untuk mengalahkan Zeref untuk selamanya" jelas Natsu panjang lebar

Kali ini, gadis itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh arti, selama ini semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman

"Baiklah, Natsu, aku percaya padamu, mungkin kita berdua bisa membuat perang ini berakhir" jelas Lucy lalu tersenyum lebar pada si Salamander

"Eh, aku tak percaya kau akan cepat percaya padaku!" sahut Natsu dengan kaget

"Hmm, kau telah menolongku tadi, kalau kau memang jahat seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku" jelas gadis itu yang kemudian mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu

"Arigatou-ne Natsu, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" sahut gadis itu sambil tertawa pelan dan meninju pundak lelaki itu pelan

"Douita-ne Luce" jawab lelaki itu sambil menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman

 _'Ya, dialah orangnya'_

* * *

 ** _Autumn X789_**

Di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, gadis itu akan selalu menunggu kedatangan naga favoritnya

 _BRUSH_

"Luce, ini menyenangkan, kemarilah!" teriak pemuda itu sembari melemparkan diri ke tumpukan daun musim gugur

"Apa kau yakin berumur 18 tahun?" tanya gadis itu sembari bersweat drop melihat kelakuannya

"Hmm.. entah lah, kayaknya bener deh" jelasnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju sang tuan putri

"Kayaknya heh..."

"Kenapa Luce? Kau terlihat pucat" kata Natsu sembari memutarkan wajah Lucy dan memperhatikannya

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Seketika, muka gadis itu memerah semerah tomat dan dirinya memalingkan tatapannya dari lelaki itu.

Yap, sang putri jatuh cinta pada naga itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu, sang naga hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Luce?"

"Ah.. Papa menjodohkanku dengan pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Es (?), aku ga tahu kenapa dia lakuin ini. Aku pengen menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, bukan orang yang baru saja dikenal" jelas gadis itu sambil menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam

"Eh.. souka-ne, memangnya kau suka siapa Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"EHH?! Itu rahasia hmphh.."

"Kau berani melawanku tuan putri?" tanya lelaki itu dengan senyuman mematikan

"Memangnya kau siapa, Natsu?" balik tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang sama mematikannya

Detik berikutnya, lelaki itu mendorong Lucy ke tumpukan daun-daun musim gugur. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di sana dengan bahagia

Ketika gadis itu berada di bagian bawah dan lelaki itu diatasnya, tiba-tiba aura sekitar mereka berubah. Berubah menjadi serius

Pemuda itu menatap gadis dibawahnya tepat di matanya, gadis itu pun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari mata onyxnya. Ketika dunia serasa milik mereka berdua, Natsupun mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan

"Aku mencintaimu Luce, sejak dulu, sejak hari dimana aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan" jelas Natsu sambil mengusap rambut yang menutupi muka gadis itu ke belakang telinganya

Dia memberikan senyum terhangat yang bisa melelehkan hati siapapun. Sementara gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu hanya dapat tercengang

Detik berikutnya terlihat air mata membanjiri pipi gadis itu, perasaan senang, tenang, dan lega menyelimuti dirinya. Gadis itu menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, fakta bahwa orang yang disukainya bahkan mencintainya tak bisa membuat dirinya lebih bahagia lagi

Keduanya pun terduduk di bukit itu, menatap matahari mulai terbenam. Gadis itu belum mengatakan sepatah katapun semenjak tadi

Ketika Natsu baru saja akan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, Lucy dengan segera menarik sebelah tangan laki-laki itu dan mencium pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu juga, Natsu, sepenuh hatiku"

* * *

 ** _Autumn X791_**

Perang semakin menjadi-jadi, krisis pemerintahan semakin mendorong sang putri untuk segera menikahi sang putra mahkota.

Frustasi dengan kehidupannya, ia akan selalu pergi ke bukit. Disanalah Natsu Dragneel selalu menunggu. Hari itu adalah tepat 1 tahun sejak mereka berpacaran, Lucy Heartfillia selalu mensyukuri hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan Natsu Dragneel

"Hey Natsu!"

"Natsu?"

Dilihatnya bukit itu sepi, tanpa suara, tak ada seorangpun. Ketika gadis itu baru saja akan membalikan badannya dan pergi, dirasanya 2 tangan menutupi matanya

"Hey, Princess, tebaklah siapa ini"

Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan

"Naga perkasa yang menakutkan" singkatnya

"Hey! Aku tidak menakutkan!" sahut seseorang itu sambil pura-pura cemberut

Melihat kelakuan lelaki itu, Lucy dengan segera memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok

"Natsu.." sapanya lirih

"Hai princess" katanya sambil tertawa dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan terduduk di tempat dingin itu. Lelaki itupun melakukan hal yang sama, lalu meletakan salah satu tangannya untuk merangkul gadis di sebelahnya

"Ada apa Luce?"

"Kalau perang ini tak kunjung berhenti, tahun depan aku harus menikah dengan Gray, pangeran itu" kata Lucy dengan pasrah

Lucy dapat merasakan bahwa seketika itu tubuh pemuda disampingnya menegang

"Aku tak mau melakukannya Natsu"

"Kau tak harus melakukannya" jelas pemuda itu

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu bingung

"Apa kau masih inat perkataanku 12 tahun lalu? Saat kau berumur 7?"

Sebuah kalimat kemudian terbesit di pikiran gadis itu

 _"Dan kau tahu, hanya 1 naga dalam setiap abad yang memiliki pasangan manusia. Dalam sejarah Kerajaan Naga, pasangan ini ditakdirkan oleh dewa-dewa untuk mengalahkan Zeref untuk selamanya"_

"T-tak.. Mungkin.. Apa mungkin?" tanya gadis itu dengan kaget

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan salah 1 dari 9 demon itu, maka Zeref akan datang dan saat itu kita akan mengalahkannya" jelas Natsu dengan tegas

Mata onyxnya itu tak pernah meninggalkan mata karamel gadis itu

 _"So Lucy, Will you be my mate?"_

Dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar, gadis itu mengatakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan,

 _"Yes! Yes, I will!"_

* * *

 ** _Autumn X792_**

Gadis itu baru saja menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di taman istana. Ketika salah satu pengawal papanya datang untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia ingin menemui anaknya.

Dengan cepat, Lucy menyusuri koridor istana menuju ruang ayahnya,

 _'Aneh, tak ada penjaga'_ pikir gadis itu

Detik berikutnya, ia melihat bahwa pintu ruang ayahnya itu membuka sedikit. Dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Gray Fullbuster, putra mahkota Kerajaan Es, membunuh ayahnya

Gray mencekik papanya tersebut sampai mukanya berubah ungu, kemudian ditujuknya lelaki paruh baya itu dengan belati tajam berkali-kali

Ketika akhirnya penyiksaan itu terhenti, Gray melemparkan King Jude ke lantai sudah tak bernyawa

Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap papanya yang telah meninggal itu dengan horror, sekujur tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat

"AHH!" jerit gadis itu histeris, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, digenggamnya ke 12 kunci zodiak para roh bintang di tangannya

Jeritan itu sontak membuat Gray menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ketika mengetahui bahwa yang berteriak itu adalah anak dari seseorang yang baru saja dibunuhnya, Gray hanya tersenyum

Tersenyum licik

"Oh, hai Lucy! Bagaimana? Penampilan yang bagus bukan?" tanya Gray dengan senyum mematikannya

Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat itu, Lucy hanya berjalan mendekati pangeran itu dan mengeluarkan salah satu kuncinya

"Kau.. KAU ADALAH DEMON GATES ITU!" sentak sng tuan putri dengan penuh amarah

Ruangan dengan lampu kuning nan hangat itu seketika berubah dingin, semuanya terasa dingin, seperti bukan musim gugur

"Hmm.. kau memang pintar, Lucy. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hmm?" tanya Gray sambil menyentuh ujung belati yang digunakannya untuk membunuh tadi.

"MENGALAHKANMU FREAK!" dengan teriakan itu, sebuah kunci bersinar terang

"Penyihir roh bintang hmm, menarik"

"Open the Gate of Lion, Leo!"

Seketika itu, munculah Leo dengan berpakaian jas rapi

"Regulus, lend me your power"

"Ice Devil Slayer!" teriak Gray

Bongkahan es gelap tajam muncul dimana-mana, Leo berhasil melewatinya dan memberikan satu tinjuan di muka Gray

"Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

Dengan cepat Libra membuat gravitasi semakin keras di area Gray. Dengan sisa kemampuan tersebut, Gray membuat Ice Cannon yang kemudian menembak ke bahu Lucy

"Ugh.."

Darah segar keluar dari pundak gadis itu, meskipun kehilangan sebagian energinya, gadis itu memampukan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak

"Libra, lemparkan dia ke ujung ruangan, Loke, berikan serangan kuatmu" pinta Lucy sembari mengeluarkan whipnya

"Wah.. wah.. kukira kau hanya tuan putri manja" jelas Gray seraya dibanting banting oleh Gravitasi

Leo mengeluarkan Regulus Blastnya, membuat cahaya terang di sekitar Gray

Darah keluar dari mulut Gray ketika tubuhnya mulai melemah. Dengan 1 gerakan, Lucy menyerang Gray dengan whipnya

Tapi kemudian Gray menarik whip itu dan melemparkan Lucy ke ujung ruangan, membuat energinya semakin melemah. Saat itu, Libra dan Leo kembali ke dunia roh bintang

"Kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkanku?!" teriak Gray sembari berjalan lunglai ke arah Lucy

Ketika gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba lelaki yang selalu dicintainya datang menerobos atap istana

"Gee, atapnya tebel banget!" sahut Natsu Dragneel

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, "arigatou Natsu"

Lelaki itu membalikan badannya untuk menatap gadis yang sedang tersungkur itu dengan senyum semangat, "mhmm.. ayo kalahkan dia"

Seketika itu api berwarna merah muncul di tangan Natsu, dengan segera ia berlari ke arah Gray

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" teriaknya, seketika sebuah tinjuan mendarat lagi di wajah pemuda itu

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Gray mengeluarkan salah satu serangan andalannya, "Ice Devil Roar!"

"Crimson Lotus Exploading Flame!" serangan final itu menembus pertahanan terakhir Gray, membuatnya terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Ruangan istana itu hancur, naungan terakhir mereka hanyalah langit malam yang gelap. Sementara para rakyat ketakutan, para pengawal istana entah mengapa menghilang.

Detik berikutnya, Gray menghilang dalam debu, tak bersisa.

Dengan senyuman bangga, Natsu berlari kearah Lucy dan membantunya berdiri.

Seketika itu, aura tempat tersebut menjadi penuh dengan kekuatan gelap. Natsu Dragneel mengenai betul perasaan apa itu

"Luce.. Dia datang.." jelasnya lirih

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul seorang penyihir kegelapan dengan pakaian serba hitam kecuali semacam kain di depannya yang berwarna putih.

"Hm, beraninya kalian menghancurkan mahakaryaku" jelas penyihir kegelapan itu sambil tersenyum jahat

"Akan kubuat kalian menderita"

Seketika, bola-bola kegelapan menyelimuti Zeref

 _Srashh_

"Awas Luce!" teriak Natsu sambil menutupi gadis itu dan bersembunyi di reruntuhan

Pohon-pohon seketika menjadi kering kurus, udara menjadi sangat dingin, hewan-hewan mengeranng kesakitan

"Enyahlah kau Zeref! Fire Dragon Roar!" hembusan api menuju ke arah Zeref, tapi hanya menimbulkan sedikit luka pada tubuhnya

"Kau yang enyahlah Natsu!" bola-bola hitam itu bermunculan lagi membuat tubuh Natsu dipenuhi luka fatal

"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!" dengan kekuatan itu, Zeref berhasil terserang sebagian.

Darah keluar dari mulut Natsu akibat serangan fatal, Zeref pun sepertinya kehilangan lumayan energi

"Open The Gate Of The Twins, Gemini!"

Munculah Lucy lainnya, yang benar-benar mirip

"Gantikan aku dalam pertarungan, Gemini!"

"Piri-Pirii"

Melihat Natsu yang sudah kurang berdaya membuat Lucy harus melakukan serangan yang cukup besar

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..."_

"Jangan bilang.. Mantra itu!" teriak Zeref kaget

 _"Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine."_

"Hentikan!" teriak Zeref sambil berusaha mengacaukan serangan itu,

"Lihatlah lawanmu, Zeref!" teriak Lucy Gemini dan Natsu yang mulai dapat berdiri lagi

 _"Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..."_

"Fire Dragon –"

"Archer—"

Kekuatan keduanya itu bersatu menghasilkan suatu unison raid

 _DUARR_

Zeref terkapar lemah setelah serangan terakhir itu dan gemini pun kembali ke dunia roh

 _"Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate."_

Zeref berusaha untuk berdiri, hanya saja mukanya telah ditonjok pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah, emosi akan apa yang selama ini Zeref lakukan

 _"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _URANO METRIA!"_

 _SING_

"AHH!"

DUAGH

Zeref terkapar di lantai, aura kegelapan telah menghilang, tapi 1 hal yang mereka sadari, Zeref masih sadarkan diri

"Luce! Kau tak apa?" tanya Natsu dengan cemas sembari menyandarkan gadis itu dala pelukannya

Zeref pun mengerti

"Aku mungkin mati, tapi tak sendiri..." kata nya singkat

Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menuju ke arah Lucy Heartfilia

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak apa Nat—"

Mata gadis itu membelalak kaget setelah merasakan sebagian dari dirinya menghilang

"Ah.. dugaanku benar" jelas Zeref lirih

Kristal itu, kristal kehidupan Natsu Dragneel, ada di tangannya

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak akan pergi sendiri"

Zeref tertawa bahagia, diremukannya kristal itu dengan kemampuan terakhirnya

Zeref pun menghilang

Natsu dan Lucy hanya dapat melihat kejadian itu dengan horror, angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnyaa sekali lagi terasa begitu dingin

Natsu Dragneel mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis itu dan tersenyum sendu

Ujung-ujung jemarinya mulai berubah menjadi debu secara perlahan, bersamaan dengan daun-daun yang dihembuskan udara malam itu

"Hey, Luce, aku selalu bersyukur atas waktuku bersamamu" jelasnya dengan senyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, tubuhnya terguncang hebat

"Aku sungguh bahagia ketika kau menerimaku, kau tahu?"

Lucy Heartfilia pun memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, seakan bila ia melepaskan pelukannya, pemuda itu akan menghilang

"Tidak-tidak! TIDAK NATSU! Hiks.. Hiks.. tidak..." gadis itu menangis histeris, membekapkan dirinya pada pelukan pemuda itu

Tangan Natsu pun perlahan hilang, bahunya mulai transparan semakin lama, "maafkan aku Luce, aku akan menunggumu"

Isakan gadis itu semakin kencang, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suaranya sendiri. Hatinya seperti diremukan

"Ti.. tidak,, TIDAK NATSU! Aku mencintaimu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks.. hikss"

Dengan 1 gerakan, Natsu mendongakan kepala gadis itu dan menciumnya lembut. Gadis itupun dengan cepat dapat meleleh di dalamnya.

Ketika sebagian badannya menghilang, Natsu melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya

"Natsu.. hiks.. ja-ngan.. Natsu.." pinta gadis itu. Harapan hidupnya seakan hilang seiring menghilangnya sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu

"Luce.. Aku akan selalu mencarimu lagi.. walau kita harus terpisah waktu, aku akan menemukanmu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya. Kau berjanji untuk menungguku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Natsu pun tersenyum lembut pada Lucy

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy Heartfilia, sepenuh hatiku"

Angin musim gugur itu membawa berbagai daun-daun kering berterbangan, membawa naga itu pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik

Natsu Dragneel pun tiada, meninggalkan Lucy Heartfilia di bawah naungan langit malam, di akhir musim gugur.

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna?**

 **Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya!**

 **Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Airin Heartfilia 376 : wah.. benarkah? Makasih banget ya buat dukungannya! Hehe ^_^**

 **Velika : wahh, makasih banyak! Nanti author coba tambahin gula dan susunya ya #ehh**

 **Shiki : hehehe, authornya lagi ingin buat mereka sengsara wuehehehe**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail NaLu Collection with Every Theme Represented For Every Seasons_**

 ** _-Winter-_**

Musim dingin telah tiba, seluruh kota Magnolia telah dipenuhi oleh tumpuksn salju dan bulir-bulir es. Boneka salju dapat kau temukan di setiap ujung jalan, dan tentunya, ketika kau pergi ke luar rumah, kemungkinan untuk kembali dengan kering itu hanya sekitar 9%

Terkecuali untuk orang seperti dirinya,

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy Heartfilia adalah ice skater seluncur indah terbaik di Magnolia, gadis itu telah memenangi beberapa pertandingan-pertandingan baik di tingkat regional maupun nasional. Kemampuannya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi

Kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, ia tinggal di bawah asuhan Mrs. Scarlet, seorang mantan pembantu di rumahnya juga mama sahabatnya, Erza.

Dengan menumpangnya Lucy di rumah Erza, dirinya sudah tak mau lagi menyusahkan ibu satu anak itu. Mrs. Scarlet hanya bekerja sebagai suster di salah satu rumah sakit di Magnolia, sedangkan Erza adalah seorang ice skater cabang seluncur cepat jarak pendek. Maka dari itu, Erza dan Lucy sering bersama-sama mewakili kotanya untuk bertanding.

Gadis itu tak pernah mencoba-coba berurusan dengan cinta, sampai dengan saat itu, ia bertemu seseorang di dunia maya

* * *

 ** _Winter X787_**

"Lucy, lihat sini!" teriak Erza dari kamarnya

"Ada apa Erza?" tanya gadis blonde yang berusia 15 tahun itu sembari memasuki kamar sahabatnya

Redhead itu menggerakan laptopnya ke arah sahabatnya dan memulai videonnya. Gadis blonde itu terlihat kebingungan tapi, setelah video itu diputar, ia mengerti. Dalam video itu terdapat lelaki berambut biru, yaitu, Jellal Fernandes, seorang atlet seluncur cepat jarak pendek.

"Dia super sekali!" sahut Erza sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya

"Kemampuannya atau mukanya?" tanya Lucy dengan nada nyindir lalu tertawa

"2 2 nya, dan berita bagusnya, dia bakalan ikut serta di Olimpiade Musim Dingin Fiore tahun depan!"

"Oh, benarkah? Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap Erza, kau akan melawannya" jelas Lucy sembari memperhatikan video tersebut dengan seksama

"Eh, Lucy, aku sudah invite kamu ke komunitas seluncur es, kau tahu, disana banyak banget yang ramah loh" jelas gadis itu

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan membuka laptop ya, nanti aku kemari lagi"

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri lalu membuka laptopnya. 2 buah pesan muncul di layarnya.

 _'You're invited to Skating Community'_

 _'Natsu Drragneel just send you a messages'_

Tentunya, dengan cepat gadis itu membuka pesan yang kedua terlebih dahulu

 _'Hey bagaimana keadaanmu? Jangan sampe mati kebosenan karena tahun ini ga diadain olimpiade'_

Gadis itu tertawa

 _'Ga segitunya juga bodoh haha, aku baik baik sajaa! Ga latihan, Natsu?'_

Yap, lelaki itu adalah Natsu Dragneel, seorang atlet seluncur cepat dari Crocus, mereka berkenalan tepat 1 tahun lalu ketika Erza membuat semacam skype berkelompok antar peluncur es di Fiore. Sejak saat itu, keduanya pun menjadi sahabat dekat, walaupun belum pernah benar-benar bertatapan muka

 _'Nah.. Tadi pagi udahh! Hey, kau tahu, Jellal bilang Erza keren banget!'_

 _'Aku tak tahu laki-laki suka bergosip'_ sekali lagi Lucy tertawa

 _'Hey! Aku hanya mencoba memberitahu mu .'_

 _'Kalau begitu, beritahu aku pendapatmu tentang aku xD'_

 _'Penampilanmu indah.. AHH! AKU TERKESAN SEPERTI STALKER PENGGILA DIRIMU! LUPAKAN SAJA!"_

Natsu itu aneh, menurutnya, tapi entah mengapa dirinya selalu merasa bahagia ketika mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan tanpa gadis itu sadari, kehangatan telah menjalar ke tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan

 _'Thanks, Natsu! :d'_

* * *

 ** _Winter X788_**

"Hey Lucy, siap berangkat?" tanya Erza sembari menunggu gadis itu di depan pintu

"Uhm!" sahutnya sambil berjalan menuju Erza

Mrs. Scarlet sudah menunggu di dalam mobil, siap mengantar mereka berdua ke Crocus, Ibukota Fiore.

Hal tersebut telah menjadi rutinitas mereka tiap 2 tahun sekali.

"Aku deg-deg an! Stadium Seluncur Crocus itu sangat besar!" sahut Lucy sembari menyandarkan diri di kursi mobil

"Tenang Lucy, aku yakin kau dan Erza akan melakukannya dengan baik" jelas Mrz. Scarlet tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan

"Thanks, Mrs. Scarlet!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di bandara, Mrs. Scarlet dan Erza pergi untuk membeli makanan, sedangkan Lucy menjaga tas-tas mereka.

 _TRING_

 _'Hati-hati di perjalanan! Aku dan Jellal akan menunggu di bandara nanti'_

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan menjawab pesan itu

' _Baiklah, ada acara apa nanti ?'_

 _'Well, kita bakalan testing arena perlombaan lalu makan-makan bareng Gray dan Juvia'_

"Lucy ayo! Siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat!" sahut Erza

"Baiklah!" sahut Lucy kemudian menarik tasnya menyusuri bandara menuju pintu masuk lapangan

 _'Berangkat Sekarang, sampai nanti!'_

 _TIME SKIP_

"Akhirnyas sampai!" seru Erza sambil berlari-lari keluar pesawat (?)

"7 jam melelahkan, aku akan langsung menuju hotel. Kalian peri testing arena sendiri oke?" kata Mrs. Scarlet sembari mengambil barang di bagasi. Mukanya terlihat lelah

"Baiklah, Ma! Aku dan Lucy bakalan pergi dulu, nanti ada staff yang anter barang kita ya" jelas Erza sembari menarik tas rodanya

"Jaa-ne!" sahut Mrs. Scarlet ketika telah menemukan taxi untuk pergi.

Dari kejauhan, Erza dan Lucy melambaikan tangan. Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah stadium. Tanpa disadari, 2 orang mengikutinya dari belakang

"HOI!" teriak kedua orang itu dengan nada yang mengagetkan

"AHHH!"

 _BUGH!_

Tas roda dibantingkan Erza kepada kedua orang itu, membuat keduanya terkapar di trotoar jalan yang dipenuhi es

"Erza! Itu Jellal dan.. NATSU?!" teriak gadis blonde itu sembari berjalan menuju lelaki berambut salmon itu dan menggerakan tubuhnya

"Hey Natsu, Jellal! BAGAIMANA INI ERZA?!" panik Lucy

"KALIAN BANGUN ATAU MAU AKU BUNUH!" sentak Era sinis.

Spontan, kedua lelaki itu bangun dan berdiri tegap lagi

"AYE MA'AM!"

Lucy Heartfilia hanya dapat terbengong melihat kejadian tersebut

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menuju Crocus Winter Stadium, walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka, keempatnya terkesan sudah berteman sejak lama.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Natsu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Lucy langsung menyukai penampilan lelaki itu. Rambut salmon itu terlihat cocok dengan lelaki itu, Natsu adalah salah satu dari orang-orang tampan.

Lucy Heartfilia telah menyukai Natsu sejak sekitar musim panas lalu. Lelaki 17 tahun itu mengirimnya video mengenai liburan musim panasnya di salah satu pantai di SaberCity.

Dalam video itu, Natsu menganggap bahwa Lucy ada di sebelahnya dan mereka sedang berjalan-jalan bersama di pantai tersebut dengan bahagia. Dia menyebut itu Friend-Date, untuk membuat Lucy senang karena ia hanya menghabiskan musim panas untuk latihan.

Kalau saja lelaki itu tahu seberapa gadis itu menyukainya.

"Nah, ini dia arena seluncur cepat jarak pendek" kata Jellal sembari menunjukkan arena memutar es yang tak terlalu panjang. Stadium itu tidak terlalu dingin, keduanya langsung menyukai suasana tersebut.

"Jellal, aku akan mengantar Lucy ke bagian seluncur indah, kita ketemuan 20 menit lagi oke?"

Jellal mengangguk

"Nah, Luce, sini!" sahut pemuda itu sembari menarik tangannya ke section berikutnya. Entah mengapa tangan lelaki itu terasa begitu hangat

Ditunjukannya sebuah stadium dimana terdapat lapangan seluncur bundar di tengahnya, dibatasi oleh-kaca-kaca tembus pandang. Stadium itu jauh lebih indah dari stadium di Magnolia.

"Ah.. Bagus banget! Aku mau coba dulu ya!" sahut gadis itu lalu menuju ke salah satu kursi di sana dan memasang sepatunya

Ketika ia baru saja mau menuju lapangan es tersebut, dilihatnya Natsu Dragneel telah berada di tengah lapangan dengan senyum khasnya

"Kesini, Luce!" sahut lelaki itu

"Eh, kau bisa seluncur indah?" tanya Lucy sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Mhmm.. kemarilah!"

Lelaki itu menggenggam salah satu tangannya, dan tangan lainnya berada di pinggang gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, terdengar suara musik mengalun pelan.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan, seakan dunia adalah milik mereka sendiri. Dengan satu gerakan, Natsu memimpin gerakan memutari arena itu.

Gerakan mereka begitu halus

Ketika lelaki itu melepaskan tangan dari pinggangnya, gadis itu berputar beberapa kali lalu meluncur melingkari lelaki itu sambil memegang salah satu tangannya.

Gadis itu adalah penari es yang cerdas.

Gerakan berikutnya, Natsu memegang pinggang gadis itu dan melontarkannya ke belakang sambil meluncur. Keduanya terlihat begitu serasi

Natsu memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu sendiri.

Dilihatnya Lucy melompat, berputar dan berseluncur dengan sangat anggun. Senyuman manis itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy sembai berhenti menari dan mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda yag terbengong itu

"Sangat bagus, aku tak mengerti kau bisa selentur itu!" sahut Natsu tak percaya

"Latihan hehe" lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan

"Aku menyukaimu Luce, sangat-sangat menyukaimu" kata pemuda itu singkat lalu menunjukkan grins khasnya

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdekup kencang seperti mau copot! Kehangatan menjalar ke tubuhnya dan siapapun yang melihat muka gadis itu akan mengira bahwa dia adalah kepiting rebus!

"Ayo kembali Luce! Jellal sudah nungguin itu" kata pemuda itu sambil sekali lagi menarik tangan gadis itu menuju Jellal dan Erza di depan pintu

Lucy hanya mampu mengikutinya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, pikirannya masih kalut oleh kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Natsu

Parahnya, jantungnya itu terus terus berdekup kencang, sampai gadis itu takut Natsu dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _Winter X789_**

Telah setahun berlalu sejak Olimpiade di Crocus itu. Natsu meraih mendali emas, Jellal emas, Erza perak, dan Lucy emas.

Telah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Natsu dan Lucy masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya, entah perasaannya saja atau memang fakta bahwa lelaki itu memang lebih memperhatikan dirinya sekarang.

Jellal dan Erza telah berpacaran sejak pertemua terakhir mereka di Crocus. Kadang Jellal suka menyindir-nyindir Lucy untuk segera berpacaran dengan Natsu.

Sebenarnya, Lucy juga menyukai lelaki itu, sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu bagaimana menanyakan hal itu pada lelaki yang hanya dilihatnya melalui layar setahun terakhir ini.

"Mrs. Spetto, aku pesan mochachio nya 1 ya!" sahut Lucy kepada penjaga kasir di kafe bernama Love and Lucky itu

"Oke"

 _TRING_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _'Hey, Luce, kau di rumah?'_

Dengan cepat gadis itu menjawab, ' _tidak, aku lagi di Love and Lucky, sebentar lagi mungkin sampai. Ada apa?'_

 _'Baiklah.. Nanti kalau sudah sampai, kabari oke, ada yang mau aku tanyakan lewat video call'_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _'_ Astaga, apa yang mau ditanyakannya.. Tenang Lucy, tenangkanlah dirimu..'

' _Baiklah, nanti kukabari Natsu :D'_

 _'Oke! Jangan sampai kepeleset loh hahahaha xD'_

 _'Hey! Tidak akan hmph..'_

 _"_ Lucy,, ini mochachino mu" kata Mrs. Spetto sambil memberikan segelas mochachino panas di meja gadis itu

"Terima kasih Mrs. Spetto!"

Dengan segera gadis itu berlari keluar toko menuju rumahnya, menembus jalanan yang licin dan lalu lintas yang padat.

Hari itu adalah 10 hari sebelum natal, lampu-lampu natal telah terpajang di sudut kota dan toko-toko perhiasan natal selalu ramai dikunjungi dari pagi hingga malam.

Setelah 10 menit berlari pelan, akhirnya gadis itu sampai di rumahnya. Erza dan Mrs. Scarlet sedang pergi ke Winter Stadium Magnolia untuk mendaftarkan Lucy dan Erza di perlombaan berikutnya. Dengan segera gadis itu memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya

Ia membuka chat dengan Natsu kemudian mengiriminya sebuah link untuk video chat. Ketika lelaki 18 tahun itu telah menerma video itu, mereka berdua langsung berhadapan muka lewat video call

''Hey Luce" terlihat di layar itu seorang Natsu Dragneel, ruangan di belakangnya terlihat begitu cerah, bahkan di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamarnya itu, terdapat pohon natal kecil. Ruangan itu anehnya terlihat rapi!

"Hey Natsu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Lucy sembari memiringkan sebelah kepalanya dan meneguk minumannya

"Etto.. pertama-tama.."

Natsu terlihat menundukan kepalanya dan mengambil sesuatu.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

"Aku mau kau bertemu Happy!" sahut Natsu dari layar sambil mengangkat kucing birunya (?)

Kucing itu bermata hitam, bulunya terlihat selembut salju dan berwarna biru langit. Binatang itu merupakan binatang paling menggemaskan yang pernah dilihatnya!

"Aw.. Natsu! Lucu banget! Dan kulitnya biru?" tanya Lucy kebingungan

"Nah, dia terlahir biru kata penjaga petshop" lanjut lelaki itu sambil mengelus kepala si kucing

"Happy, kau makan dulu ya! Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan Weirdo di layar" jelas Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar dan menurunkan si kucing

"Hey! AKU BUKAN WEIRDO!" teriak Lucy sambil memalingkan kepalanya dari layar itu

"Aye.." kata si kucing

Tunggu... Kucing bilang 'aye'?!

"Really? Aye?" tanya Lucy sembari bersweat drop lalu tertawa simpul

Happy akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu Natsu kembali mengalihkan padangan ke gadis di layarnya

"Luce, kau masih ingat ketika aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap gadis itu lekat

Semburat merah seketika memenuhi muka gadis itu. Dengan susah payah gadis itu mencoba menelan kopi yang diminumnya.

"Ya.." jawabnya singkat

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Sejak saat itu?" tanya Natsu dengan senyum hangatnya

"A-aku... T-tu-tunggu.. Sejak saat itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan gagap tapi kebingungan

"Mhmm.. Sejak saat aku berkenalan denganmu di chat itu.." jelas Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu

"Aku tidak jago menggunakan kata-kata, jadi.. maaf, tapi aku menyukaimu, sangat-sangat menyukaimu" jelasnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Senyum yang dapat melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya

"Natsu..Kau serius?"

"100%"

Gadis itu tidak lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga menyukaimu Natsu, kukira kau hanya main-main waktu itu!" sahutnya sambil tertawa lepas

Mata pemuda itu membelalak "Eh? Benarkah? Kau serius Luce?"

"100%" jawabnya dengan nada yang sama dengan lelaki itu

"Aku senang mendengarnya Luce!" sahut Natsu dari layar, wajahnya sungguh berseri-seri

"Jadi sekarang?"

"Tujuanku begitu, kau keberatan?" tanya Natsu dengan senyum tipis

Gadis itu menggeleng

"Tidak-tidak, jadi mulai sekarang, Natsu Dragneel adalah pacarku" katanya singkat lalu tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepala gadis itu

"Dan kau, Lucy Heartfilia, adalah pacarku untuk sekarang dan selamanya!" sahut Natsu gembira

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Semuanya terasa begitu benar

"Eh ya, Luce, satu lagi"

"Apa?"

 ** _TIME SKIP – 25 Desember X789_**

Natal kali itu, keluarga Scarlet tidak pergi kemanapun, karena tidak ada kerabat mereka yang datang berkunjung. Maka dari itu, Mrs. Scarlet sedang mempersiapkan makan malam natal paling enak bersama Lucy, ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang di pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar!" teriak Erza dari dalam.

Dibukanya pintu depan oleh gadis itu, anehnya, yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah boneka beruang yang sangat besar dalam plastik bening, sebesar pintu masuk! Warnanya putih, seputih salju, dengan pita berwarna pink di leher beruang itu.

"Kiriman untuk Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya pengirim barang itu

"Lucy!" panggil Erza dari pintu

Dengan cepat gadis itu keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke pintu depan

"Ada .. apa?"

"Ada kiriman ini" kata Erza sembari tersenyum manis

Ketika pengirim barang itu menyerahkan data pengiriman untuk ditanda tangani, Lucy menanda tanganinya dengan bingung

"Selamat Natal!" sahut pengirim itusembari mengambil data pengiriman yang telah ditanda tangani dan pergi

"ERZA, LUCY ADA APA?!" tanya Mrs. Scarlet dari dapur

"MA, KEMARI, LIHAT LUCY DAPET KADO NATAL!" sahut Erza dengan antusias

Mrs. Scarlet dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan..

"Astaga! Lucu sekali!" sahut Mrs Scarlet sambil memegang salah satu tangan beruang itu.

Mereka bersama-sama membuka plastik pembungkus itu, dilihatnya ada sebuah surat di tangan beruang itu. Dengan cepat, Lucy mengambilnya, dan membacanya

 _Peluk beruang ini kalau kau kedinginan_

 _Selamat Hari Natal!_

 _Semoga tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya bersama_

 _~Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Erza, Mrs. Scarlet dan beruangnya.

'Jadi untuk itu dia meminta alamat ya? Arigatou-ne Natsu'

* * *

 ** _Winter X790_**

"YA SEMUANYA! NATSU DRAGNEEL DAN GRAY FULLBUSTER SALING MENYUSUL! NATSU! GRAY! SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANG?! GARIS FINISH SUDAH DEKAT! DAN.. DAN.. PEMENANGNYA.."

 _TRASS_

Pita garis finish putus

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL SEKALI LAGI MEMPEROLEH EMAS CABANG SELUNCUR CEPAT UNTUK CROCUS!"

Seketika itu seluruh stadium bersorak atas kemenangan 3x berturut-turut Natsu Dragneel pada cabang tersebut.

Selebrasi sungguh meriah diadakan kemudian, lagu We Are The Champions pun diputar, Gray medekati Natsu dan memberikan selamat atas kemenanganya tersebut. Sesaat setelahnya, penonton telah menutupi ujung arena untuk mengambil foto Natsu.

Ketika pemuda itu melihat gadis yang dicintainya berada di antara kerumunan itu, dengan segera ia tersenyum pada gadis itu dan menuju ke arahnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan motif berwarna merah. Rambutnya telah digerai bebas dengan gelombang yang terlihat natural.

Dengan 1 gerakan, Natsu menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke tengah arena. Tentu saja gadis itu masih mengenakan sepatu skatenya. Sebuah mendali emas terkalungkan di lehernya sekali lagi.

Ketika keduanya tengah berada di tengah arena, banyak wartawan memotret mereka. Banyak pertanyaan dilontarkan mereka, kebanyakan pertanyaan itu mempertanyaan mengenai hubungan keduanya.

Dengan segera, Natsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dari kantongnya. Sebuah kalung perak.

Dipasangkannya kalung perak dengan bandul hati berwarna merah itu di lehernya. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik gadis blonde itu menuju dekapannya

"Happy 1st Anniversary Lucy" bisik pemuda itu di telinga Lucy

Dengan muka bersemu merah, gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Happy 1st Anniversary, Natsu Dragneel"

Dengan 1 gerakan, Lucy melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, menyuruhnya untuk membungkukan badannya.

Lalu,

Sebuah ciuman diberikan Lucy Heartfilia di pipi Natsu Dragneel.

Dengan mata membelalak, Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kaget, gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum lebar serta tertawa pelan

"I love you Natsu" katanya singkat sambil menatap mat onyx itu dengan lembut

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang merasakan pipinya memanas.

Natsu memberikan grins khasnya, lalu mengangkat gadis itu bridal style

"EH?!" teriak Lucy dengan kaget

"I love you too, Luce, always" jelas Natsu sambil menatap lembut gadis yang dicintainya dan membawanya keluar arena.

Semua penonton hanya dapat bersorak gembira, bahkan sebagian masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Wartawan-wartawan telah bersuka cita karena mereka dapat melaporkan sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini, dan memiliki foto bukti yang bagus!

Semua penonton pun turut tertegun menyaksikan kejadian tersebut,

 _Cinta memang bisa membuat siapapun menjadi buta_

 ** _~Seasons To Remember, SELESAI~_**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna? Tolong sampaikan pendapatmu di Review Box yaa!**

 **Akhirnya Seasons To Remember selesai hehe**

 **Terima kasih untuk dukungannya dan masukannya selama membuat fanfiction ini**

 **Aku akan melanjutkan fanfic ku yang lainnya,**

 **Jaa-ne! ^-^**


End file.
